This five-year competitive renewal application requests three predoctoral positions and two postdoctoral positions to continue our "Pharmacology of Drug Abuse" Training Program. The objective of the training program is to train scientists for careers as independent investigators in the field of drug abuse research. This training program was initiated in 1985. The 15 program faculty members represent several departments, including Anesthesiology, Environmental Medicine, Neurobiology and Anatomy, Neurology, Community Health, and Prevention, Brain and Cognitive Sciences, Pathology and Laboratory Medicine, and Pharmacology and Physiology. The research activities of the program faculty represent four training areas: Behavioral Pharmacology, Biochemical Pharmacology, Clinical Pharmacology, and Molecular Pharmacology. Predoctoral trainees are recruited from the pool of first-year students in the interdisciplinary Graduate Education in Biomedical Sciences program. Trainees do not select a major subject until the end of their first year of study; hence, all eligible first-year students are potential candidates for support. The training program includes course work, original laboratory research, and participation in Drug Abuse Seminar Series and Colloquium. Predoctoral trainees are required to complete the requirements for the Ph.D. degree in their major department or program and to satisfy the curricular requirements of the training program. Enrichment activities in addition to the Seminar Series include the Pharmacological Sciences Day, which includes guest speakers and poster presentations. Trainees present research findings at national scientific meetings. The "Pharmacology of Drug Abuse" Training Program has been instrumental in uniting faculty and trainees who are pursuing drug abuse research. This Training Program has served and will continue to serve as the focus for the training and research activities in drug abuse within the University and surrounding community.